Notice Me
by Unara Akoni
Summary: You walk around in a world all your own pretending those you deem unworthy don't exist and practically worshiping those who are.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach.

Why can't you see me? I try so hard to be noticed, it's become my goal in life. Even so I won't admit it to anyone, instead choosing to say that I'm only trying to prove I'm better than you. It's not like I can go around telling them the truth, they would never understand. How could I possibly explain the real reason I always challenge you to a fight? In the end I challenge you not to beat you but to gain your attention, however brief it may be. In the end it makes no difference though as once again the span of two numbers makes a difference and you walk away no longer bothering to acknowledge the one you've labeled trash.

* * *

You think that I don't see you but how could I not? You command the attention of those around you with your very presence in the room. I do not know if it's your unruly hair with its obnoxious color or your attitude that causes problems wherever you go, perhaps it's even a combination of both, No matter the reason I do see you and notice how much you watch me. I know why you always want to fight me and occasionally I decide to humor you, not for your sake but for my own. By the time we are done I have once again managed to prove to myself that you are indeed trash and cannot be allowed to be a distraction from Aizen-sama's wish.

A/N: I may come up with more to this if people want me too.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't stand it anymore. Why do you worship Aizen so strongly? All I want is for you to see me but he takes up all your thoughts and actions. How can I draw your attention away from the one sitting up on that throne, the one who pretends to care about us but truthfully only sees us as pawns. I can't figure out what you see in him, he may be strong but does he do anything with it? No he sits there on that oversized throne forcing us to do all his work only using his reiatsu to force us to follow his will. It's not even right for him to have the amount of control he does, he's a shinigami, our enemy, why do you worship the very ground he walks on? This makes absolutely no sense to me but I guess in the end it's just part of who you are and you just wouldn't be Ulquiorra without your unfailing loyalty to the man. I hope that one day you will find someone else to hold your attention though, you shouldn't have to serve someone who only sees you as a weapon to be disposed of once you have outlived your use, I tried to free you but I failed. This wasn't really surprising but as things start to go dark I promise that I will survive, get stronger, and one day free you from that undeserving man.

Why did you do it? Even you aren't foolish enough to believe you can defeat Aizen-sama, to even try is suicide. More than that I want to know why you looked at me the way you did before preforming this idiotic action. I thought I knew what you thought of me but I never figured you would go so far, it is impossible for you to feel strongly enough. We arrancar have no heart thus we don't feel, that's how it's always been and that's why we are called hollows. Then again you have always defied logic so why would this be any different? In the end I guess I did know that you, unlike me, could feel and it would get you in trouble one day. I just never expected you to go this far. When you walked into the room it was obvious that you were in a worse mood than normal but that was overlooked. It wasn't until halfway through the meeting that things took a turn for the worst. I had just finished my report when you went strangely serious before drawing your sword and attacking our leader. The battle can't even be called such, he cut you down too fast for it to be a proper battle. You are lucky that Aizen-sama did not kill you immediately although you are gravely wounded. As I walk out of the room where you lay paler than even me, ignoring the strange constriction in my chest, I realize that I am actually worried about you trash. Don't you dare die Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.


	3. Chapter 3

They told me that you were the one that brought me here though you never told them why. That question won't go away; it plagues my thoughts so much that it even affects my dreams. It's just an echo through my head, why. Why, why would you save me? I betrayed your precious master and ended up this way as a result. There is no way he would've ordered you to bring me to the healers, not after what happened and definitely not when I've already used my second chance. Why would you, the most loyal follower and perfect puppet, go against his wishes? Unless maybe, just maybe, you aren't quite as loyal as we all thought.

I don't know why I did that, there is no reason for me to help someone who betrayed Aizen. Even if you are able to survive your current wounds Aizen will probably order your execution, well unless I step in. Believe it or not there is an advantage to being 'Aizen's pet' as you call it and I plan to take advantage of it. Hopefully no one finds my actions strange; you are an Espada after all making you hard to replace. It is with these thoughts in mind that I go to discuss your fate with our master in hopes that your life may be saved.


End file.
